Camera, Picture, And Us
by Clarie Lianna Marie
Summary: Hinata tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta, apalagi Love at first sight. Hanya saja semua itu berubah ketika ia bertemu dengan sosok lelaki yang telah membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa lelaki itu disaat detik pertama memandangnya. Cerita ini antara Kamera digital Hinata, foto-foto Naruto, dan cinta mereka. OneShoot. Re-edit.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rating : T

Pairing : NaruHina

Warning : Abal, Typo(s), MissTypo(s), Pasaran, Senior High School story and the other

Don't Like, Don't Read

Camera, Picture, and Us

.

.

13 Juli 2009

Hinata memasuki kelas yang akan menjadi kelas barunya dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Hari ini merupakan hari pertama ia akan belajar di Konoha High School sebagai murid kelas satu.

Hinata melangkah kecil menuju meja yang berada tepat didepan kelas. Memang merupakan kebiasaannya untuk menduduki kursi paling depan semenjak ia duduk di taman kanak-kanak. Toh ini hari pertama. Dan Hinata yakin, belum tentu ada murid yang ingin duduk di barisan terdepan.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan kelasnya sudah mulai ramai terisi dengan anak-anak baru sepertinya. Ada beberapa siswa lelaki yang cepat akrab dan segera berbincang dengan hangatnya tentang pertandingan bola. Kebanyakan para siswi hanya diam di dalam kelas sembari mengutak-ngatik hpnya.

Bell sudah berbunyi. Semua anak sudah terduduk rapi di kursi pilihan mereka masing-masing dengan manisnya. Hinata menatap anggota osis yang mulai memasuki kelas mereka dan berbicara panjang lebar tentang peraturan di sekolah ini.

Tempat duduk diacak oleh anggota osis. Semua duduk berpasangan. Perempuan dengan laki-laki, termasuk Hinata. Karena Hinata mempunyai tubuh sedikit tinggi, ia di tempatkan oleh anggota osis yang menjadi Pembina mereka di barisan kedua dari belakang bersama seorang lelaki bawel dengan rambut blonde jabrik.

Hinata tak pernah memperhatikan sosok lelaki sebelumnya. Tak pernah ada kata 'Jatuh Cinta' didalam kamusnya. Yang ia lakukan selama ini hanyalah belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Tak pernah berpikir soal asmara. Ah, bukannya tidak pernah, tetapi tidak sempat memikirkannya.

Namun kini berbeda. Baru pertama kali seumur hidupnya ia melihat seorang lelaki sampai detail seperti ini. Lelaki ceria yang selalu cengir-cengir ini berhasil membuat Hinata terpana di detik pertama Hinata menatapnya. Saat Hinata bertemu pandang dengan lelaki pemilik iris Sapphire Blue itu, ada sesuatu yang membuat jantung Hinata berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Peraasan yang menggelitiki hatinya begitu saja. Sesuatu hal yang membuat Hinata langsung menarik kesimpulan bahwa ia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa melihat lelaki ini sedetik saja.

Kini, mereka berdua sudah duduk bersebelahan selama setengah tahun. Tidak seperti yang lain, Hinata dan lelaki yang memiliki nama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu tidak pernah dekat. Hinata merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Ini semua karena kebiasaannya yang suka berbicara dengan terbata dan tidak pernah bisa memulai topik pembicaraan sehingga tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka berdua.

Selama ini Hinata hanya bisa mendengar apa saja yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh Naruto dari gossip yang beredar di sekolahnya. Naruto memang merupakan salah satu anak tenar di sana. Ia juga hanya bisa mengetahui apa yang digemari dan tidak digemari Naruto dari percakapan Naruto dengan Kiba, teman sekelas Hinata yang duduk tepat di belakang Naruto.

Terkadang, diam-diam Hinata membawa kamera digital milik ayahnya untuk mengambil gambar seorang Naruto. Berkali-kali ia berusaha membidik lelaki itu dari jauh ataupun dari bawah, tidak terlalu jelas ataupun sangat jelas. Namun walaupun begitu, Hinata tetap bersyukur setengah mati. Setidaknya ia bisa menatapi gambar Naruto dengan puas.

Mereka memang terkadang berbicara. Namun itupun bisa dihitung dengan jari, mengingat mereka sudah duduk bersebelahan hampir setahun. Terkadang mereka saling berbicara bila seorang sensei meminta tolong Hinata untuk memanggil Naruto, atau Naruto meminta tolong Hinata untuk memberikannya contekan pr karena ia lupa mengerjakannya. Hanya itu saja, tapi Hinata senang setengah mati. Yang penting ia masih bisa melihat cengiran itu, dan semua itu sudah cukup untuknya.

.

.

14 Agustus 2010

Kini mereka sudah naik ke kelas dua. Hinata mendapat kelas 2-C sedangkan Naruto 2-D. Hinata memang sudah tidak duduk sebangku bahkan sekelas lagi dengan Naruto. Namun ia tetap menyempatkan diri untuk menengok ke arah kelas lelaki itu dengan berbagai alasan yang berada di otaknya. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin merasa tidak tentram belajar, hanya karena tidak melihat Naruto sehari saja.

"Hei, kau tahu? Ada rumor yang bilang kalau Naruto suka Sakura, loh!"

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam di kursinya ketika mendengar dua siswi teman sekelasnya yang sedang bercakap-cakap di dekat pintu kelasnya. Jarak yang lumayan jauh dengan tempat Hinata duduk sekarang. Namun cukup terdengar jelas di gendang telinganya.

Hinata tahu dengan pasti kalau itu bukanlah rumor. Selama ia duduk di sisi Naruto, ia selalu mendengar obrolan Naruto dan Kiba tentang Sakura. Sakura kelas berapa, Sakura suka apa, Sakura ulang tahun kapan, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya. Tidak terlalu penting untuk Hinata dengar, memang. Tetapi untuk mengetahui bahwa ternyata lelaki yang ia sukai setengah mati itu menyukai gadis lain, mau tak mau, membuatnya sangat tersakiti. Dan sialnya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Bukannya Hinata suka Naruto, ya? Gimana ya, Hinata?"

Hinata hanya menatap foto-foto Naruto yang ia ambil beberapa menit yang lalu dalam diam, pura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang sedang di bicarakan dua siswi tersebut.

Hinata tidak tahu siapa yang memulai rumor tersebut, rumor tentang dirinya yang menyukai Naruto. Hinata mengakui, dia memang suka kepada lelaki heboh nan bawel itu. Hanya saja, semenjak berita itu tersebar dan sampai di telinga Naruto, kini lelaki itu tidak mau menatap Hinata atau setidaknya memberikan cengiran lebarnya ketika mereka bertatap muka atau tidak sengaja bertemu. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata setres setengah mati.

"Yang suka Naruto kan, banyak! Pasti banyak tuh yang sakit hati. Lagian' tuh cowok ganteng banget jadi orang."

Hinata menghela nafas berat. Benar kata siswi itu. Banyak gadis di sekolah ini yang tergila-gila pada Naruto. Dan seharusnya Hinata menyadari hal itu. Gadis pendiam dan suka bersembunyi sepertinya tidak pantas menyukai lelaki bersinar seperti Naruto. Hinata sudah mencoba untuk melupakannya. Hanya saja, hatinya tidak mau berhenti. Ia hanya bisa menyukai lelaki itu terus menerus seakan memang hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya.

.

"Eh, Sakura nembak Naruto, loh! Tapi nggak di terima Naruto."

"Bukannya Naruto suka Sakura, ya?"

"Tidak tahu. Anak bawel itu kan' memang labil."

Hinata tertegun sejenak, menghentikan kegiatannya untuk melihat hasil bidikannya dengan kamera digital, ketika mendengar gossip teman sekelasnya.

Naruto menolak Sakura?

"Hinata, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Hinata tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah berada tepat dihadapannya, duduk di kursi yang ada didepannya dan menatap irisnya lekat.

"S-sasuke, kun? K-kenapa?" Tanya Hinata terbata tanpa menyembunyikan ronanya. Ia memang tidak pernah ditatap intens seperti itu dengan lelaki.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Namun entah kenapa pertanyaan itu lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"A-aku…"

"Kuberi waktu satu jam untuk menjawabnya, Hinata. Kalau kau tidak jawab, Kuanggap jawabannya iya."

Hinata tak berhasil menutup mulutnya ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bangkit berdiri dan berlalu dari hadapan Hinata tanpa berkata apapun.

.

.

11 Juni 2012

Hinata sudah menyelesaikan ujian Negara di tingkat 3. Dan untuk sekarang ini sekolah mereka sedang sibuk untuk mengurusi perpisahan mereka yang akan keluar dari KHS ini menuju universitas yang mereka tuju.

Selama kelas tiga ini berlangsung, Hinata lagi-lagi tidak sekelas dengan Naruto. Ia berada di kelas yang sama dengan Sakura di 3-A. Sedangkan Naruto di 3-B, sekelas dengan Sasuke, lelaki yang telah ia tolak saat dikelas dua yang lalu.

Hari ini kelas Hinata akan latihan untuk pertunjukan perpisahan mereka. Dan kelas mereka memutuskan untuk mementaskan drama Snow White. Hinata tidak terlalu peduli dengan drama tersebut, toh ia hanya menjadi designer kostum mereka serta pendekor panggung bersama Shino.

Kelas mereka sedang istirahat. Dalam kesempatan ini, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju 3-B, sekedar untuk menatap lelaki yang telah membuatnya terpikat selama ini. Lelaki yang membuatnya berpikir tentang_ love at first sight_.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sudah sampai di ujung jendela panjang milik kelas 3-B. Terlihat dengan jelas dari balik kaca tersebut, walaupun dari jauh, sosok Naruto yang sedang memegang skrip dan berakting di depan kelasnya bersama Ino, lawan mainnya.

Hinata tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekagumannya ketika melihat Naruto yang berperan sebagai pangeran di drama Cinderella itu. Naruto sangat ahli dalam menguasai perannya. Hinata ingat, saat itu Neji, sepupunya yang kebetulan sekelas dengan Naruto dan terpilih sebagai sutradara, bercerita kepadanya tentang Naruto yang menolak mentah-mentah peran pangeran yang telah di undi oleh anak-anak sekelas. Dan lihat sekarang, Naruto malah terlihat menikmati perannya. Buktinya, cengiran itu terus terlihat selama ia berlatih.

Hinata meringis. Cengiran itu, apa tidak bisa hanya ia yang dapat melihatnya? Apa tidak bisa cengiran itu di perlihatkan Naruto khusus untuknya?

Hinata menggeleng perlahan untuk mengusir pemikiran egois yang memang terkadang suka menghantui benaknya. Tidak. Naruto tidak mungkin menjadi miliknya.

Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi dan melihat kiri kanan terlebih dahulu, ia mengeluarkan kamera digitalnya dari saku roknya dan mulai mengambil gambar Naruto dari jauh. Ia tersenyum puas ketika merasa berhasil mengambil lebih dari 5 gambar Naruto. Lengkap dengan cengiran khas Naruto.

Sreg.

Hinata tersentak ketika jendela yang berada disebelahnya itu sudah terbuka dan kepala Sasuke terjulur dari dalam sana.

"Kau menatapinya lagi," desis Sasuke.

Hinata hanya menggeleng kuat dan bergegas pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan menutup jendela.

Saat Hinata menolak pernyataan cinta Sasuke tahun lalu, rumor langsung tersebar di seluruh sekolah. Sialnya, rumor itu meleset sedikit dan cukup fatal untuk dirinya. Rumor itu berkata kalau Sasuke menembaknya lalu diterima. Dan semua orang di sekolahnya mungkin masih berpikir kalau dia dan Sasuke telah resmi jadian.

Mengenai hal itu, Hinata tak berani berkomentar. Ia terlalu takut untuk berhadapan dengan fans Sasuke yang pastinya akan heboh karena merasa terendahkan. Idola mereka di tolak gadis cupu seperti Hinata? Mungkin mereka akan langsung menghampiri Hinata lalu mengguyurnya di kamar mandi atau paling tidak membotaki rambutnya.

Sasuke sendiri tidak terlihat berusaha untuk membenarkan rumor tersebut. Ia cuek saja dan itu membuat Hinata kesal.

Ia hanya takut kalau Naruto berpikir ia benar-benar jadian dengan Sasuke, walaupun ia tahu dengan jelas Naruto tidak menyukainya.

.

Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas dari sisi panggung ekspresi para orang tua serta siswa-siwa lainnya yang sedang menonton pertunjukan kelasnya. Dan Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum kecil ketika melihat para penonton yang terbawa suasana oleh drama Snow White yang dibawakan kelasnya itu dengan Sakura dan Gaara sebagai pemeran utamanya. Mereka berdua memang cocok sekali dijadikan pasangan bermain.

Riuh tepuk tangan penonton mulai menggema ketika kelas mereka sudah menyelesaikan drama Snow White itu. Setelah para pemain telah memperkenalkan diri dan melakukan salam, merekapun kembali ke backstage.

Hinata merasakan darahnya berhenti mengalir ketika matanya tiba-tiba saja menangkap sosok Naruto dibalut pakaian pangerannya. Lelaki itu terlihat gagah dan sangat menawan. Namun lelaki itu tetap memamerkan cengiran hangatnya kepada semua orang yang dia lihat.

Hinata meremas camera digital miliknya yang ia genggam di balik saku jaketnya. Ia kembali meminjam kamera ini kepada ayahnya semenjak seminggu yang lalu untuk mengabadikan foto Naruto dalam bidikannya. Ia sudah tidak mungkin bertemu lagi dengan Naruto setelah selesai festival perpisahan dari sekolahnya ini kecuali ia berhasil bertemu dengan Naruto saat wisuda nanti, jadi setidaknya ia ingin membawa foto Naruto saat festival sekolah walaupun hanya selembar, untuk kenang-kenangan.

.

"Tunggu! Aku belum tahu namamu!" Teriak Naruto dari atas panggung sembari berlari kecil untuk mengejar Ino yang sudah meninggalkan salah satu sepatu kaca miliknya dan berlari menuju balik panggung.

Tangan Hinata tak berhenti sedikitpun untuk membidik Naruto. Tempat duduknya memang berada paling belakang, namun itu tidak menjadikannya alasan untuk tidak mendapatkan foto Naruto.

Hinata menatap Naruto dari display kamera digitalnya dan kembali mengambil foto lelaki itu. Entah kenapa, setiap melihat Naruto, yang ingin ia lakukan adalah menangkap sosok tersebut lewat lensa kamera dan mengabadikannya. Membuat semua memori didalam kamera itu hampir habis hanya karena terisi oleh Naruto.

Tangan Hinata sedikit bergetar ketika tindakan di atas panggung sudah hampir mencapai akhir. Tepat disaat Naruto menemukan Ino sebagai cinderella lalu mengajaknya untuk menikah di istana dan akhirnya berciuman di sana.

Dengan tangan bergetar dan berkeringat, Hinata mengambil gambar tepat disaat Naruto menempelkan bibirnya dengan ringan diatas bibir Ino. Hinata tersenyum pedih ketika melihat hasil bidikannya. Ia rasa ia akan mencetak foto ini dan meletakannya di atas meja belajar.

.

"Yak, selanjutnya kita akan mendengarkan lagu dari band bla bla bla..."

Hinata duduk terdiam di pojok ruangan dengan gaun sederhana yang ia kenakan. Kini mereka sedang berada di lapangan basket indoor yang dengan kreatifnya diubah menjadi tempat yang cocok untuk prom night. Tidak heboh namun elegan. Hinata tidak pernah menyangka seorang Rock Lee bisa mendekor ruangan sedemikian rupa.

Tak ada yang mengajak Hinata ke prom night, memang. Namun ada atau tidak ada pasangan, mereka harus tetap datang ke acara ini, karena ini merupakan malam kebersamaan mereka untuk terakhir kalinya di sekolah ini.

Dari kejauhan, Hinata dapat melihat Naruto sedang meloncat-loncat di sisi panggung sembari bernyanyi -atau berteriak?- lagu yang ditampilkan band tamu sekolah mereka. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto. Sifat apa adanya dan santai milik Naruto memang selalu membuat Hinata iri. Ia tidak pernah bisa seperti itu. Dan kesalnya, hal itu menambah poin ketidakcocokan Naruto dengan dirinya.

Hinata mengeluarkan Kamera digitalnya lagi dari tas kecil yang ia bawa. Segera, ia langsung mengarahkannya ke tempat Naruto yang masih meloncat-loncat dengan hebohnya. Hinata mendecak kesal, tempat ia duduk terlalu jauh dari posisi Naruto sekalipun menggunakan zoom. Dengan terpaksa, Hinata bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan perlahan untuk mencari posisi yang pas untuk mendapatkan foto Naruto.

Hinata baru saja mendapatkan tempat yang cocok ketika lagu yang dimainkan band itu selesai dan semua anak lelaki yang tadinya berada didepan panggung sambil bernyanyi dan meloncat mulai bubar ke arah pasangan yang mereka ajak masing-masing. Hinata mendesah kecewa, itu artinya ia tidak mendapatkan foto Naruto yang sedang mengeluarkan cengiran indahnya itu.

Hinata mulai mencari-cari sosok Naruto di tengah kerimunan siswa-siswi yang sibuk berdansa dengan lagu hip-hop. Dan matanya mendapatkan Naruto yang sedang duduk dengan beberapa anak lelaki sembari tertawa dan kembali cengar-cengir, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Apa Naruto tidak mempunyai pasangan?

"Baiklah, seperti tradisi sekolah ini bertahun-tahun, kita akan mematikan lampu selama satu menit nanti. Dan bila ada lelaki yang berhasil menembak salah satu gadis dan diterima disaat lampu mati, ku pastikan kalian akan langgeng. Jadi, jangan kemana-mana!"

Ucapan MC itu dihiraukan Hinata. Ia tidak peduli dengan hal itu, toh lelaki yang ia harapkan untuk menjadi kekasihnya tidak mungkin menyatakan perasaan kepadanya.

Lagu kembali berputar, namun diganti dengan yang lebih slow. Banyak pasangan yang kembali turun ke tengah lapangan untuk berdansa. Mereka memang masih Senior High School, namun itu bukan berarti mereka tidak mengerti yang namanya dansa dengan pasangannya.

Semua menunggu dengan wajah tidak sabar. Setiap tahun waktu untuk mematikan lampu memang selalu berbeda. Tidak pernah sama.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tempat Naruto duduk. Tidak ada. Naruto tidak ada disana. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya. Namun ia tidak mendapatkan sosok Naruto dimanapun.

Hinata menghela nafas kecewa, mungkin saja Naruto sedang bersiap-siap untuk satu menit kegelapan nanti. Mungkin saja kini Naruto sedang melangkah menuju gadis yang ingin ia tembak nanti agar tidak kesulitan mencarinya saat gelap.

Jleg.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu di dalam ruangan itu mati. Ada beberapa anak perempuan yang memekik karena kaget. Namun tidak untuk Hinata. Alih-alih tetap diam disana, ia malah memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut menuju taman sekolah yang memang berada persis di sebelah lapangan basket.

Hinata mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi taman berwarna putih yang memiliki sandaran itu. Tepat didepannya ada air mancur sekolah mereka dengan pigura lambang sekolah mereka ditengah-tengahnya.

Hinata mulai membuka kamera digitalnya dan melihat-lihat foto yang telah ia ambil seharian ini. Dari festival sekolah sampai prom tadi. Sesekali Hinata tertawa kecil karena mendapatkan wajah Naruto yang sedang konyol, dan terkadang ia juga bersemu merah ketika melihat Naruto terlihat sangat tampan di bidikannya.

Jleg.

Hinata dapat mendengar suara lampu yang sudah dinyalakan dari luar. Dengan senyum pedih, Hinata mulai membayangkan bagaimana wajah Naruto yang berhasil menyatakan perasaan kepada gadis yang beruntung itu. Siapa sih, gadis yang akan menolak seorang Namikaze Naruto? Kesampingkan sifat konyol dan bawel Naruto, pasti banyak yang menyukainya.

Hinata terus menatap foto-foto tersebut mundur sampai saat mereka masih kelas satu SMA. Ia tidak pernah tahu, di sebrang tempat ia duduk, tepat di depannya, terhalangi oleh air mancur yang ada di hadapannya, seorang lelaki berambut blonde sedang asyik melihat-lihat foto yang berada di kameranya sendiri.

Hinata tidak pernah tahu.

.

1 Juli 2012

"Wisudawan kelas 3-B diharapkan bersiap-siap."

Dari atas panggung, tempat Hinata baru saja mendapatkan medali serta surat pernyataan kelulusan dan tempat ia berfoto dengan satu kelasnya, ia dapat melihat siswa-siswi dari kelas 3-B berdiri secara serentak lalu mulai berjalan kecil untuk berbaris di sisi panggung tempat mereka akan mendapatkan medali dan surat kelulusan seperti kelas Hinata.

Secara mengendap-endap, Hinata keluar dari barisan kelasnya yang sedang berjalan menuju kursi mereka masing-masing. Hinata langsung melangkah lebar menuju pojok ruangan tersebut, menunggu nama Naruto dipanggil. Ia tidak mungkin mengambil foto Naruto dari tempatnya duduk. Bisa-bisa ia langsung dicurigai oleh teman-teman di sekelilingnya.

"Namikaze Naruto."

Hinata langsung menegakkan tubuhnya setelah sekian lama menunggu nama Naruto dipanggil. Dengan cepat, ia langsung membidikan setiap langkah Naruto yang berjalan menuju tempat kepala sekolah dan wali kelasnya berdiri untuk memberikan medali dan surat kelulusan.

Hinata tersenyum puas ketika melihat hasil bidikan yang ia ambil. Agak jauh memang, namun cukup untuk mendapatkan wajah Naruto yang sedang cengir itu. Wajah yang membuat Hinata selalu tersenyum setiap malam bila mengingatnya.

Hinata kembali mengambil foto Naruto yang sedang berbaris untuk foto bersama di atas panggung. Hinata men-zoom kameranya agar ia hanya mendapatkan wajah Naruto. Ia tidak peduli sama sekali dengan wajah anak kelas 3-B yang tidak tertangkap lensanya. Ia hanya membutuhkan foto Naruto. Bukan yang lain.

.

Kamera digitalnya hilang bersama memory card yang berisikan foto Naruto selama tiga tahun ini. Hinata hampir saja menangis bila saja Hanabi tidak menghiburnya dan membantunya untuk mencari kamera milik ayahnya itu.

Hinata mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin ia meninggalkan kameranya di tempat wisuda?

Para tamu undangan dari wisuda itu sudah mulai berkurang satu-persatu. Namun bukan berarti kamera digital itu ia temukan. Air mata mulai mengenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia kembali mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Seandainya saja sebelum kesini ia sudah meng-copy semua foto Naruto kedalam laptop miliknya. Pasti setidaknya ia masih punya foto Naruto, walaupun hanya selembar.

Kini usahanya selama tiga tahun pupus sudah. Tidak ada foto Naruto. Tidak ada kenang-kenangan dari Naruto. Sama sekali.

.

Malam itu Hinata mengurung dirinya di kamar. Tidak sedetikpun ia keluar dari kamar semenjak pulang dari acara wisudanya. Ia tidak mau keluar kamar. Takut keluarganya melihat matanya yang bengkak akibat menangis terus menerus didalam.

"Hinata… buka pintunya. Kamu kenapa?"

Suara ibunya terdengar dari balik daun pintu kamarnya. Hinata tidak menjawab sama sekali, pura-pura tidur. Ia tidak mau suara paraunya terdengar oleh ibunya yang mudah khawatir itu.

"Hinata, sekarang sudah jam 9 malam, loh. Kamu gak makan?"

Hinata kembali mendiami suara ibunya.

Hinata menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja, dibalik kedua lengannya. Isakan kembali terdengar darinya. Seluruh tubuhya bergetar, sedangkan nafasnya terputus-putus akibat tersedak tangisannya sendiri.

Dibalik tangisannya, Hinata mulai membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya tanpa melihat Naruto sehari saja. Tidak lewat kehidupan nyata, tidak juga lewat gambar. Terlalu mengerikan untuk ia bayangkan. Dan sayangnya semua itu terjadi.

"Hinata-nee, ada kiriman tadi buat Hinata-nee. Kamera digital punya ayah sama satu kotak besar buat Hinata-nee. Baru aja aku temuin di depan rumah."

Suara Hanabi membuat Hinata langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, seperti tersengat listrik. Dengan bergegas, ia langsung berlari menyebrangi kamarnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Hinata benar lupa sama sekali kalau dirinya sedang dalam tampang frustasi berat.

Hinata mengambil sebuah kotak persegi panjang dan kamera digital miliknya di atas kotak tersebut dari Hanabi yang terlihat kaget melihat tampang Hinata. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Hinata langsung menutup pintunya dan berlari kecil menuju meja belajarnya, membuka kotak tersebut.

Hinata mengeluarkan isi kotak tersebut yang ternyata adalah album foto itu dengan jantung yang berdegup cepat. Di atas album foto tersebut ada sebuah notes yang tertempel.

"_Maaf, aku mencetak semua foto di kameramu tanpa izin :D. Tapi, kuharap kau menyukainya. NN"_

Hinata mengeritkan kening ketika melihat inisial yang tertera di notes kecil itu. NN? No name? Atau jangan-jangan…

Hinata mulai membuka album tersebut satu lembar. Terlihat disana tertulis "_NaruHina's Story" _dengan nama Naru berwarna orange dan Hina berwarna indigo.

Hinata merasakan jantungnya semakin berdegup cepat dan wajahnya memanas. NaruHina? Jadi benar, yang mengirim album ini Naruto?

Hinata kembali membuka selembar album tersebut. Dan langsung terlihat wajah Naruto yang ia yakini sebagai hasil bidikannya. Naruto sedang bermain dengan Kiba dan yang lainnya didepan kelas. Sedangkan disebelah foto itu ada foto Hinata yang sedang duduk sendirian dengan buku IPA di tangannya. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto mempunyai fotonya?

_Naru: Kau selalu terlihat sendirian. Tapi kau tidak pernah terlihat kesepian. Kau membuatku langsung terkagum olehmu sekaligus berpikir. Bagaimana mungkin seorang putri cantik sepertimu tahan sendirian?_

Hinata dapat melihat tulisan _Hina:_ tepat dibawah tulisan Naruto, tapi tidak ada tulisan disana. Seakan meminta Hinata untuk segera mengisinya.

Hinata membuka kembali lembar-lembar album foto yang berisikan foto Naruto dan dirinya. Disetiap lembar pasti ada komentar dari Naruto dan dibawahnya ada tulisan Hina yang kosong.

Hinata menghentikan tangannya yang ingin membuka kembali lembar berikutnya ketika melihat foto Naruto yang sedang bermain basket dan foto dirinya yang lagi-lagi sedang termenung di dalam kelas.

_Naru: kau tahu saat rumor kalau kau menyukaiku tersebar di sekolah? Saat itu aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku terlalu takut untuk bertemu atau menatapmu. Aku takut kalau ternyata rumor itu salah, kalau kau sebenarnya tidak menyukaiku sama sekali._

Hinata termenung sejenak. Jantungnya kembali berdentum tak karuan. Apakah itu artinya Naruto menyukainya? Hinata mulai berandai.

Hinata kembali membuka satu lembar album tersebut. Dan matanya langsung menangkap foto Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang berbincang-bincang berdua. Disebelahnya ada foto dirinya dan Sasuke, tepat saat Sasuke menembaknya.

_Naru: Ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui. Aku tidak pernah menyukai Sakura. Yang suka Sakura itu Kiba. Dan rumor itu tidak benar sama sekali. Lagipula, yang membuatku bertanya-tanya itu kau. Apa kau benar-benar jadian dengan Teme? Kau tau, setelah aku mendengar berita itu, aku langsung tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku padamu._

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Darahnya terasa berdesir dengan cepat. Jantungnya tak menuruti sama sekali permintaannya untuk meredakan detak jantungnya yang semakin kuat itu. Entah kenapa, mengalir begitu saja didalam dirinya, kebahagiaan sekaligus penyesalan.

Hinata kembali membalik selembar demi selembar. Semua lembaran album itu selalu sukses membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali menghantamkan dadanya dengan ketukan yang cepat dan kuat.

Jadi, selama ini ia tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Tangan Hinata terhenti di selembar album yang menampangkan foto Naruto bersama Ino yang sedang latihan didalam kelasnya. Disebelahnya ada foto dirinya bersama Shino, teman sekelasnya yang membantunya membuat kostum serta dekor panggung.

_Naru; Ada satu pertanyaan yang melintas dibenakku ketika melihat foto ini. Kenapa kita berdua senang sekali menyakiti diri sendiri, ya? Kau senang mengambil fotoku bersama perempuan lain, begitupun sebaliknya. Kenapa, ya? Ha ha_

Hinata kembali membalikkan lembaran album tersebut. Di lembar selanjutnya, terlihat foto Hinata yang sibuk me-make up para pemain, dan foto Naruto yang menggunakan kostum pangeran. Disana Naruto memang terlihat sangat tampan sekali.

_Naru: Kau tahu? Setiap aku melihat hasil bidikanku yang ini, aku selalu berandai. Apakah aku bisa menjadi orang yang kau dandani? Karena bila hal itu terjadi, aku pasti tidak akan pernah menghapus dandananmu dari wajahku._

Hinata menahan air matanya mati-matian yang mulai memburamkan penglihatannya seraya membuka lembaran berikutnya. Disana ada foto Hinata dan Shino yang sibuk menarik-narik dekoran panggung, dan foto Naruto yang ciuman dengan Ino.

_Naru: Kurasa ketika kau melihat hasil bidikanmu yang ini pasti kau langsung cemburu. Iya, kan? Soalnya aku juga cemburu saat mengambil fotomu bersama Shino itu, yah walaupun fotoku lebih parah. Ha ha ha_

Hinata merasakan tangannya mulai basah karena keringat. Naruto cemburu?

Hinata membalikkan lembar foto tersebut. Dan disana terlihat dengan jelas foto Naruto yang menggenakan setelan lengkap dengan dasi. Disebelahnya ada foto dirinya dengan gaun sederhana yang sedang berdiri dengan dengan kamera digital ditangan, ketika prom night. Terlihat celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu.

_Naru: Ketika aku mengambil fotomu yang ini, aku merasa menjadi lelaki paling beruntung di dunia. Berhasil mengambil fotomu yang tampak seperti malaikat tanpa sayap malam itu. Apa kau juga merasakan dan melakukan hal yang sama ketika mengambil gambarku? Berteriak girang seperti orang konyol?_

Hinata tidak pernah tau kalau ternyata Naruto mengambil foto dirinya saat prom night lalu. Rasanya seperti mimpi.

Kini Hinata dapat melihat foto dirinya yang sedang di wisuda dan foto dirinya yang di-zoom diantara anak-anak sekelasnya. Sama seperti Naruto, ia juga melihat hasil bidikannya tadi.

_Naru: Aku turut bahagia atas kelulusanmu Hinata. Bahkan kau mendapatkan peringkat 10 besar di sekolah ini, kan? Setelah ini kita akan berpisah, aku harus kuliah di luar jepang atas perintah ayah. Tapi aku yakin, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa, Hinata. _

_Ps: Lihat dasar kotak ini sekali lagi._

Dengan tangan bergetar, Hinata mengambil kotak tempat album itu sebelumnya diletakkan. Ia menemukan sebuah kotak kecil yang ternyata sudah berada disana sedari tadi, namun ia tidak melihatnya.

Hinata mulai membuka kotak kecil itu secara perlahan. Didalam sana terletak sebuah gelang dengan warna perak. Ada tulisan di tengah gelang tersebut. NaruHina.

Hinata kembali mengambil notes yang diletakkan tepat dibawah gelang itu.

_Aku membeli gelang ini berpasangan dengan milikku. Bagus tidak? Kalau jelek, kau bisa protes bila kita bertemu lagi. Tapi untuk sekarang aku memaksamu untuk memakai gelang itu sekarang juga, hehe_

_Aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku diluar negeri. Jadi mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu untuk sementara. Tapi, kau akan menungguku, kan? Karena aku yakin kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama hehe._

_Hinata, kalau kau sudah memakai gelang itu berarti kau sudah menjadi milikku. Boleh aku berpikir seperti itu?_

_Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat dengan gelang ini yang terpasang di pergelangan kita berdua. Dan disaat itu, aku akan benar-benar berkata kepadamu secara langsung, kalau aku mencintaimu. Jadi, tunggu aku, Hina._

_Namikaze Naruto_

Hinata membiarkan dirinya kembali mengeluarkan liquid bening dari iris beningnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka ia akan bodoh seperti ini. Tidak pernah menyadari kalau dirinya selama ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah berhasil mendapatkan hati Naruto dari awal mereka bertemu, seperti Naruto yang berhasil mendapatkan hatinya, seutuhnya.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata mulai menyeka air matanya. Ia letakkan notes tersebut di kotak pernak-perniknya dengan hati-hati. Ia akan menunggu Naruto, tidak peduli seberapa lama ia perlu menunggunya. Toh, ia tidak bisa jatuh cinta kepada lelaki lain selain pemilik Sapphire Blue itu. Hinata menidurkan dirinya diatas kasur tanpa melepaskan pelukannya ke album tersebut dengan hati-hati, seakan album itu adalah harta paling berharga di hidupnya.

Ia pasti akan menunggu Naruto.

.

.

10 Oktober 2017

Hinata menarik kopernya memasuki bandara Incheon, Korsel. Hari ini ia akan kembali ke Jepang setelah selama seminggu ia menghabiskan waktunya disini untuk menghadiri acara interview dari acara variety show yang mengundang dirinya. Ia sendiri tidak pernah menyangka designer kecil sepertinya ternyata cukup di kenal di Korea.

Setelah ia check-in, Hinata mulai melangkahkan dirinya menuju ruang tunggu dan menunggu disana. Matanya sesekali melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi sampai mereka diijinkan masuk kedalam pesawat.

Hinata mulai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu yang akan membawanya menuju ke dalam pesawat. Ia berikan tiketnya kepada seseorang yang menjaga pintu pesawat sebelum akhirnya ia diperbolehkan masuk kedalam sana.

Hinata langsung duduk di kursi eksklusif bernomor 2A tepat seperti yang tertulis di tiketnya. Ia tidak perlu repot mengangkat kopernya karena kopernya sudah ia berikan kepada pihak bagasi ketika ia check-in tadi.

Tempat duduk Eksklusif memang hanya dua di setiap sisinya, dan beruntung HInata mendapatkan tempat persis di sisi jendela. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya ia duduk jauh dari jendela. 100% ia yakin ia akan mual.

Hinata membuka tas tenteng miliknya dan mengeluarkan mp3 serta headset yang memang selalu tersedia didalam tasnya. Setelah ia memasang headset di telinganya dan memutar lagu, ia kembali mengacak-acak tasnya, setidaknya untuk mencari novel atau apapun yang tidak akan membuatnya bosan di burung besi ini.

Tangannya terhenti ketika buku yang ia ambil dari tasnya bukanlah novel ataupun buku pengetahuan, namun album kecil dengan panjang 15x20 cm itu. Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk membaca novel, ia rasa lebih baik ia melihat-lihat album tersebut. Album yang selalu menempel dengannya selama lima tahun akhir ini.

Hinata melirik jam tangannya sebelum membuka album tersebut. Masih beberapa menit lagi sebelum pesawat yang ia tumpangi lepas landas. Dengan cepat, ia kembali meronggoh tas kecilnya untuk mencari kamera digital miliknya yang dahulu milik ayah. Ia menatap kamera digital berwarna putih itu. Benda yang telah menemaninya selama ini untuk membidik lelaki berambut pirang yang menyita perhatiannya selama delapan tahun ini.

Tanpa melihat, Hinata dapat merasakan bahwa penumpang yang duduk disebelahnya sudah datang, hawa kehadirannya sangat terasa untuk Hinata.

Hinata menghiraukan penumpang disebelahnya. Ketika pesawatnya sudah lepas landas, Hinata mulai sibuk membolak-balikkan album tersebut seraya tertawa kecil ketika melihat wajahnya atau wajah Naruto yang terlihat konyol di foto tersebut.

Hinata terpaku sejenak ketika tiba-tiba saja kulitnya tersentuh kulit lengan seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya. Bagaikan tersengat listrik, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja merinding dan darahnya di pompa begitu sangat cepat dengan jantung yang berusaha melompat dari rongga tubuhnya. Wajahnya terasa memanas dan tangannya mendadak mati rasa ketika suara seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Maaf."

Hinata bergegas mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah penumpang tersebut secara mendadak, membuat penumpang itu sedikit terlonjak kaget akibat tatapan Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

Hinata tidak berhasil menutup mulutnya, lidahnya terasa kelu dan wajahnya mendadak kaku, membuatnya sulit mengeluarkan ekspresi sama sekali. Tidak jauh seperti dirinya, lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya itu hanya menatapnya tak percaya sembari menganga.

Sapphire Blue itu melirik ke arah pergelangan tangan Hinata yang telah melingkar gelang perak pemberiannya, seakan memastikan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak salah lihat.

"Hinata?"

Hinata menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya membalas sapaan lelaki itu dengan susah payah.

"Naruto…"

Semua terasa begitu cepat di mata Hinata ketika tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah menarik pembatas mereka dengan paksa ke arah atas lalu membawa Hinata masuk kedalam rengkuhannya, tidak peduli sama sekali dengan posisi mereka yang sedang dalam keadaan duduk. Hinata dapat mendengar dengan jelas degup jantung Naruto yang menggebu ketika ia berada didalam pelukan Naruto. Sama seperti Naruto, Hinata merasakan jantungnya berlonjak di dalam rongganya dan membuat wajahnya memanas seketika seperti apel busuk.

Hinata tak dapat menahan tangisannya kali ini. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya didada Naruto, membuat kaos putih Naruto langsung basah akibat air matanya.

Hinata merasa rengkuhan Naruto mulai melonggar sebelum akhirnya mereka terlepas dan saling menatap ke arah pasangan masing-masing dengan tatapan intens.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Hinata hanya dapat menggigit bibirnya ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto. Akhirnya, setelah delapan tahun semenjak ia bersekolah di KHS, kata itu terdengar, langsung dari mulut lelaki pujaannya. Kata-kata biasa yang sangat berdampak hebat bagi diri Hinata bila Naruto yang mengatakannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto…" balas Hinata dengan suara bergetar, merasa tidak percaya pada akhirnya ia mengatakan hal itu kepada Naruto.

_Blitz._

Hinata masih terdiam ketika tiba-tiba saja kamera Naruto sudah berada tepat didepannya dan mengeluarkan lampu blitz yang sangat menyakitkan mata. Tapi Hinata tidak keberatan. Asal itu Naruto, ia tidak akan pernah protes.

"Aku harus mengabadikan wajahmu ketika mengatakan perasaanmu. Tidak, aku harus mengabadikan dirimu setiap detik, Hinata."

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kehangatan menjalar begitu saja didalam tubuh Hinata sampai akhirnya ia sadar, tangan Naruto yang kekar dan hangat sudah merangkulnya dan langsung mengambil foto mereka berdua.

"Kau masih menyimpan albumnya, kan Hina?" Tanya Naruto tanpa melepaskan rengkuhannya dari Hinata, membuat Hinata semakin merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat.

Hinata mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya kembali masuk kedalam pelukan hangat Naruto, dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar riuh tepuk tangan dari para penumpang di tempat duduk eksklusif, membuat Hinata semakin merasa malu, dan bahagia.

Hinata tidak akan pernah melupakan album itu. Album berisikan foto-foto mereka yang merupakan saksi bisu antara cintanya dan Naruto. Album yang akan terus ia tunjukan kepada anak dan cucu-cucunya selama ia hidup, untuk memberitahukan bagaimana kisah cinta pertama dan terakhirnya itu.

.

.

END

Bagaimana NaruHina? Apakah jelas? Atau enggak? Apakah seru? Atau jangan-jangan malah ngebosenin?

Cerita ini sebenernya buat curhatanku yang sudah mau berpisah sama laki-laki yang aku suka setengah mati gara-gara mau lulus sekolah. Sayangnya kisahku gak se-muluk cerita ini. Yang true story itu hanya pas kelas satu aku duduk sebangku sama dia, plus pas yang cerita dia menjauh dari aku semenjak rumor aku suka sama dia nyebar di satu sekolah *Curhat* *Tendang jauh-jauh*

Aku juga mau mengucapkan selamat kepada setiap anak-anak yang telah lulus ujian dengan nilai memuaskan. Sama seperti kalian, aku juga baru lulus, haha lulus smp maksudnya hohooo

Baiklaaah, kalau ada saran, langsung klik review. Terima segala macam saran dan pujian. Asal jangan ngebuat sakit hati, aku fine, fine aja.

Baiklah, cukup segini aja ceritaku. Review, kawan^^


End file.
